Mi Querida Amiga Tomoyo
by Helen Sakura Li
Summary: mi 2 fic, aviso q es triste, pero no creo q tanto como para hacer llorar, a mi me encanto excepto por 1 cosa.. ¿que hacer cuando te sientes sola.. sin amigas? asi es como m sentia yo, x eso el fic


------------------------------------------------- Mi querida amiga Tomoyo  
  
  
  
"Estoy muy triste . que estupidas palabras 'estoy muy triste' ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se la habian llevado de mi lado?. ¿por que?. Solo recordar aquel dia, solo recordar aquella mirada en ella. ¿Porque muerte? ¿Porque? Ese dia ella estaba feliz, feliz como siempre, habia un brillo especial en sus ojos. ¡Oh, ojala todo hubiera sido un sueño! ¡¡Un mal sueño!!. Quien diria que iba a enfermar, solo. solo con verla ahi tirada. me rompía el corazón. Ella solo queria protegerme. ¡Esa carta maligna! "Vacio", era una carta que quitaba el alma. ella. ¡Ella me atacó!. pude ver como venia hacia mi. pero ella estaba ahi, corrio hacia donde mi. cuando abri los ojos estaba. casi muerta. solo pude pensar.. ¿Porque ella? Lo unico que alcanzé a decir fue: -¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!- si ella me habia protegido -Oh no. Tomoyo- ¨Poco a poco su alma se iba de su cuerpo y no habia nada que pudiera impedirlo, solo mire. mire a la carta con odio. la encerre.. la volvi en carta. "Vacio". eso es lo que queda de mi ahora. si, eso es lo que queda. ahora, ahora ella esta muerta. y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo."  
  
-Sakura- Ella solo lloraba, tratando de sacar ese dolor  
  
-Sakura, yo siempre estare a tu lado, no importa lo que pase. No llores, porfavor, no llores que sabes que me lastima..-  
  
-Pero ¿Porque ella Syaoran? ¿Porque ella?- Todos estaban de negro.. ahi estaba el cuerpo de ella. sin vida. ella no era nada mas que cuerpo. ya no tenia alma.. solo un vacio. Sakura la miró, solo pudo seguir llorando, con solo verla.. ver su rostro, su hermoso cabello negro... Parecia que sonreia, una sonrisa de muerte, pero era la sonrisa hermosa de tomoyo  
  
-¡¡¡Me está sonriendo!!!- Sakura grito, un miedo recorrio todo su cuerpo, sabia que tomoyo no estaba ahi. ahi no habia nada. solo se abrazó de Syaoran con todas sus fuerzas. Las ultimas palabras de tomoyo fueron:  
  
-Sakura. no me olvides. tu eres una perspona muy especial para mi. y siempre lo seras. Syaoran cui-cuida de ella.. pro-prometelo.-  
  
-Te lo prometo-  
  
-Tomoyo tu tambien eres una eprsona muy especial para mi, porfavor no te mueras!!-  
  
Apreto fuerte la mano de Sakura -¡Tomoyo no te vayas!- Cerro sus ojos y su alma dejo su cuerpo sin vida...ya no estaba.  
  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
Esta es la segunda historia que hice de Sakura, estaba muyyy triste cuando la hize, y acuerdense que eran mis comienzos como escritora asique pienso que si la hubiera hecho ahora me hubiera quedado mejor, pero no quize hacerle cambios y puse la original, es un fic especial para mi, aunque odio que Tomo se haya ido (¿¿porq soy tan mala???) bueno acuerdense que es una historia solamente, y perdonenme si los ofendi de alguna manera, tenía que hacer algo triste (no demasiado ¡no puedo!) porque estaba triste, pero me gustan los finales felices o por lo menos como este medio felices. La que esta abajo es como una segunda parte, la queria escribir en otra pagina pero ¡que diablos!, bueno y la hizo en un momento que me sentia sin amigas (pobre de mi ;_;) por eso la hize.. nota: la madre de Syaoran tiene una cuenta en el aeropuerto y Li tomo prestadas sus cosas para irse asi como asi y wei lo ayudo .. para que no digan que digo cosas imposibles.. todos los personajes son de las clamp.. (no me demanden.. talvez solo consigan 15 centavos.¿los quieren?.. )  
  
  
  
Capt. 2  
  
------------------------------------------------- Sellado con un beso  
  
  
  
Syaoran ya no. el solo la hacia sufrir, cada momento de su amargada vida se hacia mas horrible ahora sin tomoyo, sin su querida amiga. Rita y chiharu, todos, la querian animar y la invitaban al cine y otras cosas, pero Sakura simplemente no se sentia de ese lugar, Tomoyo era su confidente. Tomoyo la queria mucho a ella y ella a Tomoyo. ahora no estaba y Sakura se sentia sola, muy sola. Chiharu y Yamasaki ya se habian declarado su amor, pero Sakura, cuando estaba con ellos, sentia que estaba estorbandoles. Yukito y Touya eran los mejores amigos y andaban juntos para todas partes, y ya no veian muy seguido a Sakura, su padre siempre estaba ocupado, tenia que trabajar mucho porque ya no les alcanzaba el dinero.  
  
Syaoran. oh Syaoran, ellos se habian visto cuando tomoyo murió. pero el se tuvo que ir. y Sakura pudo confesarle su amor pero no podian estar juntos. todavía no. o quizas nunca. Sentir su suave piel, sus latidos, sus manos.. ver sus ojos, tocar sus cabellos, era lo que Sakura queria, pero ese deseo no era bueno para Sakura. Sakura enfermo de tristeza, de soledad.. no comia, no corria. nada. estaba muriendo. solo alguien podia salvarla. Syaoran. pero el no sabia nada. Fujitaka lo llamo el solo dijo ¡No!¡No!¡No! salio corriendo con todas sus fuerzas alcanzo un taxi y se fue a Japón, sin decir nada, el no podia aguantar que Sakura estaba muriendo. se sentia derrumbado por dentro. sin ganas de vivir. de ir alla y besarle para que ella mejore.  
  
"Sakura" y una lagrima broto de sus ojos. al pensar esto. solo pensar en ese nombre. Fue el viaje mas largo y horrible de su vida.  
  
Cuando llegó a la casa de Sakura solo grito ¡Sakura!. y cuando la vio ahi. tan pálida. solo pronuncio suavemente, como el lo sabe hacer -Sakura- con una lágrima que cayo sobre su rostro, Sakura desperto. ¿Es un sueño? Un sueño para hacerla sufrir mas.. no.. era Syaoran, el verdadero Syaran, su amado, habia regresado  
  
-Syaoran..-sus ojos se cerraron, Syaoran le dio un tierno beso. Sakura abrio los ojos suavemente, sin mucho apuro, todo podia esperar, ya estaba con su Syaoran, -Syaoran- -Sakura- para terminar en un largo y dulce beso que cerro, que sello el amor de los dos.  
  
Carta a Meiling::  
  
¡Hola Meiling!  
  
Syaoran y yo estamos felices, casi todos los dias vamos a llevarles flores a Tomoyo. Algunas veces le llevo videos de Syaoran y yo. tu sabes que a ella le encantaban. Te quiere mucho, Tu amiga:  
  
Sakura 


End file.
